


A Story For Jack

by Not_A_Valid_Opinion



Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: Gen, He's always silly what am I saying, I love him, This Is STUPID, jack is 13 so he's young and silly, just a cute one shot I thought up, pretty fluffy, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_A_Valid_Opinion/pseuds/Not_A_Valid_Opinion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot of pure fluffiness. Jack likes stories before he goes to bed. Tonight, his father reads him a story he hasn't heard before- The Guardians. Jack is 13, human, and has questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story For Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Ya this is literally just a ball of fluff. Jack is human in this and he is 13, his little sister is 3. In the movie, I'm imagining that Jack was 17 and the sister was 7. I did the math, don't worry. But ya. Please leave a review or whatever... ya. Enjoyyy.

 "So what's it gunna be this time, Pa? Vanquished monsters? Enchanted flowers?" A young, human Jack asked eagerly with a hushed voice, the thirteen-year-old pulling down his blankets and plopping himself onto his bed. He pulled the blankets over his pale body and stared at his father expectingly, who was a gangly, tired looking man, with bags under his eyes and a leather book under one of his arms.

 The father sat himself on Jack's sisters bed; his sister, despite being three was sleeping in there, but she, as proven, could sleep through an earthquake. She could handle their father sitting on her bed, and she could certainly handle him telling Jack a bedtime story without waking up.

 Sure, Jack was a bit old for bedtime stories, but he always loved them so, and they gave him something to think about at night. Jack liked that about them. As Jack had previously claimed, 'Stories make me think. Thinking hurts my head and makes me tired. Being tired, obviously, helps me sleep.'

 It was getting hard for Jack's father to find fresh, new stories for his son to hear, and he is forced to re-read old ones most of the time. Jack always would say that this was fine, but it made his father feel bad. This time, however, the story he was to read was new, and it was his wife, Jack's mother, who had found the story. She had claimed that after telling one of her friends about the story lacking, her friend had offered up a story she claimed her mother had given her. Jack's mother had gratefully taken the written story and given it to the boy's father, who was ecstatic to give Jack a new story.

 "Actually, Jack, your mother and I went through a lot of trouble to get this, but we found a story that you haven't heard yet. Well, that was within our reach. There will always be stories out there you haven't heard, but now you can cross this one off the list," said the father with a bright smile. His words were hushed as a precaution, though; they didn't want to chance waking up the young girl sleeping soundlessly in the room. Jack brightened at this.

 "Really? Great! I love new stories! So what's this one called, Pa?" The boy asked, his voice also lowered slightly, yet filled with joy. The father opened the storybook and flipped to the first page of the story.

  _"'The Guardians.'_ This story, son, is a story about fear and darkness, and about how the moon called upon hope, wonder, dreams and love to defeat the pitch black of darkness and nightmares."

 Jack's eyes grew wide from where he lay in his bed, silently urging his father on.

_"In the dark ages, fear was everywhere; in the homes of the children, the eyes of a fighter, and the heart of a city. Where fear was, darkness followed. Where darkness was, nightmares were created, which caused worry and depression. All of these were symptoms of a virus; a dark entity known as Pitch Black, or the Boogyman._

_Pitch terrorized humans for all of the dark ages; until finally, they were the dark ages no longer, for the moon had had enough. The man trapped inside of the moon called forth two creatures and two men of the earth and gave them immortality and powers._

_The hummingbird, one of the creatures, was given the gift of love and care; she became the Tooth Fairy, or Toothiana, and she collected children's teeth once they had fallen out to preserve the memories stored in the teeth. In return, she would give the children a gift, preferably a nickel._

_The other creature, a rabbit, was given the power of hope; he then became the Easter Bunny, or E. Aster Bunny, and he spread his colourful eggs all around for children to find on Easter day, to spread hope that there will be an egg in the next place one would look, just as there would be an opportunity at the next door one would open._

_One of the men was given the embodiment of wonder; he became one of many names- Saint Nick, Santa Claus, the Spirit of the North. He would give children presents and gifts on Christmas day, allowing the children to relinquish in wonder as they opened up their beautifully wrapped gifts._

_The final man was a man of dreams and wishes; for his name was Sandman, and he lived his life forever in silence for what is assumed to be to not wake the children he put to sleep and disrupt the beautiful dreams he had given them._

_The four immortal entities brought their gifts to the world, resulting in happiness and laughter. Fear was driven away, and darkness no longer became a scary thing. Pitch Black became powerless; he was no longer believed in. Worse, he was no longer feared. The Guardians had destroyed him and restored the hope, wonder, dreams and love to the world, helping to end the dark ages."_

 Jack stared in awe at his father, watching intently as he closed the book and placed it at the edge of his sister's' bed. "Wow... Humming birds are tiny, right? Like, Ostrich-eye tiny? Can you _imagine_ going from house to house collecting teeth?" Jack exclaimed quietly, a smile on his face. Jack's father laughed, also smiling. He couldn't believe that's what his son had gotten caught up on.

 "Ya, I guess so. But who knows, she may have helpers." The father stood up from the bed and collected the book from where it laid on the bed. He tucked it under his arm, much like it was when he entered the room, heading over to the door. "Good night, son." Jack shot up in his bed.

 "Wait! Don't go! I have questions!" He pleaded, his voice cracking pubescently as he attempted to keep his voice quiet. The father paused where he was and turned back to look at his son, trying not to laugh.

 "Oh, you do, do ya? Maybe they can be what you think about tonight, and if you still don't know the answer, you can ask me in the morning, okay? You need to get some sleep," he reasoned, but his son was having none of it. "But pa, I gotta know! Did the Guardians have a past life? If their immortal now, does that mean that they could die, once? Or were they always immortal?" He asked frantically, before pausing to think of more questions. He gasped when he thought of another one. "Where are they from? Do they have any accents? What if... If Santa's head fell off... Would he still be alive? 'Cause y'know, he's immortal. Oooo, what if the bunny had a French accent? That would be so adorable," he stated, scratching his head and looking away at the last question. Jack's father couldn't hold in his laughter. He laughed rather loudly before cutting himself off when he remembered the sleeping girl next to Jack, yet he continued to giggle under his breath for a moment longer.

 He studied his son. "My, those are some questions," he said, trying to figure out how to respond and not laugh at the same time. "Uh, I guess you'll just have to wait and see," he said conspicuously, winking at his son before leaving the room quickly and closing the door behind him. He heard an annoyed and faint, almost offended sounding "Pa!" Sound from behind the door, but no footsteps pursued him, and he continued walking until he reached his own room, smiling and giggling quietly underneath his breath.


End file.
